Track playsets generally provide a course for movement of objects. For example, automobile track playsets may allow the user to race or navigate a replica automobile along a guided path. Some courses may elevate the user experience by adding obstacles or fantastic elements to the track, such as, for example, loops or gaps which may be traversed along the course to provide a sense of excitement, enhance the user experience, and increase popularity.